


【叉冬】初体验PWP

by Akiiika



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiiika/pseuds/Akiiika
Summary: 45岁叉骨x14岁少年冬大概是在九头蛇时，叉骨大大负责照顾冬冬，结果被带上床的故事。谁让孩子早熟呢╮(￣▽￣)╭*搞未/成/年，慎读
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【叉冬】初体验PWP

「甜腻的小嘴反复呼唤着daddy，沉溺下身快感地脸红，d-a-d-d-y，每个发音像是有魔力，撩拨叉骨的内心。」

“Daddy，I want candy..”  
“你在干什么？做这事是否太早了点？再等一两年吧。”  
Bucky什么都没说，跨坐在叉骨身上停住了，愣了一会，接着又动作极其细微的扭动着腰磨蹭着叉骨下身，发热的身躯粘上去紧贴着身前的男人。

“Daddy，我想变成大人，把我变成大人吧。”

经过训练结实有肌肉线条感的大腿，捏起来却很柔软。私部刚开始发育长出稀疏的体毛，带着一丝纯洁的勾引。圆翘肉感十足的臀部似乎与其年龄有些不符，显得过于早熟和火辣。叉骨并不讨厌，倒是觉得他这样恰到好处，甚至有致命的吸引力。谁会不喜欢呢，平坦小腹带着初显的腹肌，像是刚摆脱瘦弱的正向强壮发展的身躯，纤细却肌肉紧实的小腿。他的脚踝似乎没有因为训练而改变，就像刚来九头蛇的时候一样，能够只手握住。

叉骨的视线从他纤瘦的腰部向上，线条流畅如流水，因为肌肉训练微微隆起的胸部和粉嫩的乳头，像是渴求叉骨的触摸。 虽然这胸大小和叉骨的还差远了，这胸更加有少年感，人往往被与自己相反的事物所吸引，不是吗。正如现在抱着少年躯体的成熟男人身体一样，叉骨小麦色的皮肤，粗壮的手臂，高耸的肌肉线条，光从视觉上就形成了巨大的反差。少年冬兵比起同龄人自然强壮很多，但在叉骨怀里就如一只小猫一样。

少年躺在柔软的床上敞开腿，为了不伤着他叉骨给他抹上了润滑油。交换一吻之后，少年将手臂勾在他后颈，叉骨有些迟疑，还是将蓄势待发的大屌抵在穴口，稍加用力往里顶。变换角度试探着，找到开发小穴的方法。少年发出轻微的声音，叉骨的眼神马上转移到少年身上，确认他无事之后继续用力。

到快要放弃的时候，因为实在太紧了，叉骨也不知道这么小的穴怎么能插进他的庞然大物的时候….终于插进了头部，少年发出有些舒服的声音，感觉下身像有微微的电流流过，他咬着唇，勾住叉骨的手抱地更紧了。叉骨耐心地抱着他保持原来的缓慢，一点点进入。直到插入全部的时候，第一次被填满的感觉让少年惊呼出声，他舒服的扭动着将穴口更贴近叉骨，前所未有的快感驱使他试图取悦身体里的肉棒，想让他快点抽插。

叉骨小幅度摆动腰部抽插起来，少年的小穴湿润了不少，温润地吞吐着大肉棒，“Daddy,please….ah..”里部被填满又抽出的快感让少年的声音变得如同撒娇，情欲所致。叉骨知道他很爽，继续着下身的动作，让他逐渐适应。抽插的幅度越来越大，小穴慢慢被操出他的形状。Bucky腿张开着接受抽插，被叉骨大屌贯穿的感觉让他爽的头皮发麻，“Feels so good…I like it.!!”, 情欲让他的脸挂上潮红，也松开了他的口襟。叉骨喜欢听他的sugar在床上诚实的声音，他爱死了。

手感极好的大腿被叉骨强有力的手按住，手指陷进软肉里，肉感的下体暴露在叉骨的视线里，青筋暴起的大屌插在窄穴里，稚嫩的穴口承受这样的尺寸似乎有些困难，还是紧紧的含住了。视觉上非常刺激，看着自己粗长的大屌在少年的穴里进出，带出一丝丝淫水，Bucky很享受地哼哼着，嘴里说什么daddy，好舒服。凌乱微卷的几根发丝贴在被汗水打湿的脸上，脸颊泛着红，眼神迷离看着叉骨，一只手抚摸他凸起的腹肌。

叉骨抓住他的脚腕，提起一条腿架在强壮的肩膀上。少年的身体因为姿势改变自然地发生了弯折。之前说过，他的身体早熟且火辣，叉骨现在更加坚信这一点，少年因为抬起一条腿更显现出腰部最细处陡然的曲线，和他肉感圆润的臀部形成强烈的视觉冲击。身上各处都是少年的样子，唯独臀部不是，它实在过于火辣，也是叉骨沉迷的原因。这个角度让他更容易使劲，下身一下下有力的撞击，啪啪的声音充斥着了整个房间，剩下的就是叉骨的低喘和少年快感地呻吟。

“Uh..I like that,daddy,,daddy!” 交合处水声大到难以置信，“So deep, ah..”  
Bucky只感到醉仙欲死， 前后夹击让他浑身发软，意识飘渺。  
叉骨在猛攻的同时，揉捏着Bucky肉感的屁股，挤成各种形状，最后惩罚性地一掌落在臀尖，发出清脆的一响。  
Bucky被激得发抖。炙热的小穴收缩，内壁颤抖，前端射出一波又一波。

少年脱力的将头倒在枕头上，边喘气问：“Why don’t you come, daddy?”

下身湿成一片，紧致的小穴地吞吐着大屌，夹的紧紧的，似乎不让他离开似的。那对迷人的灰绿色眼眸，现在湿润着委屈地盯着叉骨，像在对他无声地控诉。

他一把将少年翻过去，按在床上，甚至动作是带着兽欲，十分大力快速进出着他圆润的臀部，激起一层层肉浪。少年因为叉骨激烈的动作和后入的强烈刺激近乎发出尖叫，他好像发出哭泣的声音，又转而变成殷长的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊着，说不出完整的句子，紧紧抓着的枕头也被他控制不住的嘴里流出的口涎打湿。叉骨看着身下的人铁手近乎将枕头撕烂，露出得意的微笑，因为，他知道自己的宝贝现在有多爽。

似乎是到了最终阶段。小冬兵被叉骨从床上抱起，让他背对着坐在自己大腿上，就着这个姿势插进去，带些皱纹节骨分明的手紧抓着少年腰最细的部分，另一只手扶着少年的上臂，大力冲刺起来。  


少年的声音顷刻拔高，被身下的强烈的快感逼的无法思考，只是因为快感的催化大声呻吟着“ I’m your sluuuut,daddy…”叉骨从没听到少年这样叫床过，无比震惊，转又将注意力放回下身保持频率和深度不变，紧紧扣住他的腰让插入更深。

Bucky被逼的扭动着腰，浑身颤抖着，嘴里断断续续吐出后半句“I’m your whore…I’m your bitch…uhhhh”尾音带上了哭音，叉骨知道少年又高潮了，他含含糊糊念着daddy，倒在床上，唯有臀部还乖乖撅起。  
在最后的顶弄中叉骨也射了出来，灌满了Bucky的小穴。  


叉骨抱起几乎要昏过去的Bucky去浴室清理，并为他换上睡衣。  
Bucky在叉骨的拥抱中安稳地睡去。  
END

ps: (slut=荡妇，whore=妓女，bitch=婊子)  
相信读者都熟知这几个词了，其实写这个是因为seb在采访里说自己像叉骨叔的ponce(小男妓)….太糟糕了啊啊  
嗯…顺便一提这也算排比句吧，算是满足下叉骨的心愿？(叉骨叔怨念的“your parl, your buddy, your Bucky”)

微博：无糖椰奶-  
lofter：无糖椰奶 http://akiiika.lofter.com


End file.
